1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage container technology and more particularly, to a vacuum storage container, which utilizes an external rotary knob to drive an internal pumping mechanism to create a vacuum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional mechanical vacuum storage containers cannot automatically pump air out in case of a gas leakage. Further, in case of a gas leakage, a conventional electronic vacuum storage container needs to start pumping air out, bringing inconvenience.